The Middle of the Day
by KibaSin
Summary: Sakura was more than a little shocked at what she came across while walking home from the market. Sasuke x Kagome; Naruto/Inuyasha; Edited version


_**The Middle of the Day**_

_**By:**__ Kiba/KibaSin_

_**Summary:**__ Sakura was more than a little shocked at what she came across while walking home from the market._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to their respectable owners, and I only gain self-accomplishment from writing this._

_**Genre:**__ Romance/Angst_

_**Rating:**__ R_

_**Pairing:**__ Kagome/Sasuke_

* * *

Sakura's day was looking up.

She smiled as she turned her on her heel, carrying the small basket of groceries her mother wanted, and began her trek back home. She had managed to get all the items her mother wanted, and she had a delightful conversation with the old civilian woman selling fruit, who decided afterward that she could have a few extra items for free. And, though she had protested at first, she gladly bit into an apple as she walked, allowing the yummy juice to slide down the back of her throat.

It was a good day. Kakashi-sensei had been put in the hospital for a few days, which resulted in no missions for the time being. Tsunade was busy with Hokage duties, which resulted in her not having to train. The only thing that could possibly make the day better was if she saw Sasuke, even if she was still a bit wary after his return from Orochimaru.

He had changed so much from the boy she loved, yet her heart still cried out that he was _still_ her Sasuke-kun. Somewhere, deep down, he was still the indifferent prodigy from Team Seven. He had to be that person, her heart cried, because she could not stand the thought that she might have to move on. She had clung to him for so long, and her heart could not fathom the idea of finding another to love.

Sakura allowed a tiny sigh to pass her lips, despite her wonderful day. She allowed herself the moment to believe everything would work out fine, and that the pieces would fall into place. Sasuke would see that Naruto and her loved him; he would come around. Sasuke would finally allow himself to show that boy she loved, and then everything would be right again.

Though, she knew that even then she would be pinning for his love. His acceptance.

Sasuke needed someone strong and beautiful to help him with his goal. And no matter how much Sakura desperately wanted him to choose her, she knew he would not. He would choose someone with Uchiha features—the standard black hair and dark eyes—not someone like her. He would choose some other kunoichi when the time came, and Sakura's heart cried at the knowledge that her pink hair and green eyes simply could not stand up to his need.

Bending her head down, Sakura allowed her bangs to cover her eyes. She bit into her apple again, trying to fight off the sadness that suddenly coursed through her body. She knew she had tried so hard, fought through the ranks in order to become the best medic-nin she possibly could, but Sasuke did not need that. He needed more than someone that could simply stand at his side, and sadly Sakura knew that person would not be her.

The only uplifting thought was Sakura knew it would also not be Ino. Her rival might try again and again, but her blonde hair and blue eyes would always put her on the back burner to the Uchiha appearance. There were plenty of other girls in the village that had dark enough hair and pretty enough eyes, after all, so Ino definitely was not going to get the position as Sasuke's wife either.

Sakura knew that was selfish of her. She should not gain joy from the fact that Yamanaka Ino would never become Sasuke's wife. Just because she knew _she_ could never become his wife did not mean she should suddenly turn those nasty thoughts on another, since Sasuke's dark hair would guarantee that most of his children would have dark hair. His dominate gene would cancel out the light hair of his partner, if he chose to go that way, and most of his children would have the Uchiha's standard black. So, really, Ino _did_ have a small chance at least.

Not like her. She knew that Sasuke would _never_ want such an awkward color on his children. The way he looked at most of the other kunoichi with blue or green or red hair, she knew he would not want any children with pink. And it was sad, because the thought of Ino having a chance while she did not was devastating to her bleeding little heart.

Stopping, Sakura stepped to the side so she would not be in the way of the other people walking down the street. She just did not want to wallow in her self-pity anymore, and had decided to stand out of the way to give herself a pep talk. After all, if she tried hard enough and won Sasuke's heart, why could she not be his wife? If she was the one that finally grabbed a hold of Sasuke's elusive love, why would the color of her hair or her eyes matter? Sasuke would _love_ her if she managed to do so, and the fact that she did not have the Uchiha look should not matter to him.

However, as Sakura gave herself her pep talk, biting into her apple once more, she was a little surprised when she heard something _odd_ in the background. She whirled around, her green eyes zeroing in on the couple pressed up against a wall in the alleyway behind her. They were greedily attacking the other's mouth, tongues slipping out to play and creating a sick, wet popping sound that had startled Sakura in the first place.

Saliva seemed to fly as it was exchanged, the couple unaware of the audience they had gained. They were far more concerned with the need to press up against one another, and Sakura nearly choked on her tongue when the female whimpered.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_…"

No. That was the only coherent thing Sakura could come up with, because there was simply no possible way that her Sasuke-kun was in that alley. And doing such an indecent thing in public at that! Whoever the girl was, she had probably just called out the name in her pleasure-haze, wishing that it _was_ actually Sasuke attacking her mouth and neck.

But, the fact that the girl had called out his name _at all_ made Sakura pause. She knew it was not logical, that Sasuke would _never_ do such a thing in public, and even if he chose to, not with some random girl. She knew it could _not_ be Sasuke, but she _had_ to know. She had to make sure that she was right, because what if it _was_ Sasuke?

Her heart growled, as she stepped quietly into the alleyway. No, no, no. That was _not_ her Sasuke-kun! That could _not_ possibly be her Sasuke-kun! No, no, no!

As she got closer, though, Sakura felt her heart plummet. The apple and basket she carried hit the ground with a thud, but the couple did not notice. The items her mother wished her to get scattered at her feet, while the lone apple rolled toward the couple unable to pull themselves away from one another. Sakura did not even realize she had let go, because she could not rip her eyes away from the truth settled before her.

That _was_ Sasuke. The hairstyle was unmistakable, and she would have been able to tell if it was someone using a transformation jutsu. Just as she distantly recognized the genjutsu wrapped tightly around the area, hiding the scene playing out before her eyes from those that were not meant to witness it.

Sasuke grabbed a large amount of the girl's breast, squeezing it until the girl moaned, and Sakura nearly threw herself against the wall behind her. The very sight of his hand—his large, callused, and beautiful hand—grabbing onto that feminine flesh and squeezing pained her. The very thought that he was groping another girl, someone that was clearly not her, stunned her, and Sakura found she could not look away.

His lips were all over her neck, on her mouth, and it was not until he finally buried his face in her shoulder that Sakura caught a good glimpse of her. Her heart cried out, recognizing her easily as the chuunin that had briefly glanced in Sasuke's direction when he first returned. At the time, Sakura had not paid it much attention, but now she saw that that had been a very bad mistake.

A _very_ bad mistake, because now that little slut was all over _her_ Sasuke-kun!

Anger quickly bubbled over the shock that Sakura felt. It reared up like a dragon ready to spit fire, and Sakura's fist clenched. She wanted to pound them into that pretty little face, and leave her ugly and bruised to the point Sasuke would be disgusted to look at her any longer. The dragon hissed, spitting, and chakra began to build in her closed fist. She wanted to hit her _so_ badly, and beat away the beauty that had obviously seduced Sasuke into doing such an indecent act.

Angry, upset, and jealous, Sakura was about to let out a battle cry and charge when Sasuke pulled a shining kunai from his holster. She paused in step, wondering what the weapon was intended for. Her heart screamed that Sasuke had seen reason—he was _so_ going to plunge it into the black heart of that little bitch and end her evil siren's call—but her mind knew there was a chance that kunai was meant for _her_. There was a fair chance that Sasuke had sensed her spike in chakra and was ready to get rid of the threat to his playmate, and that made Sakura still.

* * *

Explicit content ahead, please visit another one of the sites I post on, located on my _profile_, to view it. Thank you.

* * *

_Edited June 07, 2012._


End file.
